1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the filed of traffic control devices such as signals and signs. In particular, the invention relates to a transmitter for such devices that can transmit identification and location information and possible state and/or status information for the device. The invention also relates to receiver, relay and display systems for the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As populations become more urbanized, the number and types of traffic control devices such as signals and signs increases. In more rural areas, the traffic control devices can be spread over a wide area. In both cases, significant effort is often required simply to survey the traffic control devices to make sure that they have not been knocked down, blown over, improperly relocated or moved, or the like.
In addition, conventional traffic control devices rely completely on visual recognition by a driver. Sometimes, the devices can be obscured, for example by trees or fog. Other times, the number of devices can be confusing, especially to inexperienced drivers.
Knocked down, blown over, improperly relocated or moved, and obscured traffic control devices are ineffective. These circumstances can lead to accidents, possibly resulting in severe injury and even death. Accordingly, a solution to these problems is needed.
The invention includes a traffic control device transmitter. The transmitter includes amount that attaches the transmitter to a traffic control device and a transmission element that transmits identification information and location information corresponding to the traffic control device. In one embodiment, the mount is a mounting bracket. Preferably, the traffic control device transmitter also includes storage for storing the identification information and the location information.
Examples of the identification information include but are not limited to the following: a device number for the traffic control device as designated in the National Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices; a sign legend for the traffic control device; and a numeric code corresponding to the type of the traffic control device.
The location information can be pre-stored location information. Alternatively, the transmitter according to the invention can also include a location detection element that determines the location information. One example of such an element is a Global Positioning System.
The storage and the transmission element of the transmitter can receive power from the traffic control device or from some other power source such as a photovoltaic solar cell or a battery.
The transmitter according to the invention can also include a monitoring element that monitors a state and/or status of the traffic control device. In this embodiment, the transmission element also transmits the state and/or status of the traffic control device.
The foregoing aspect of the invention transmits identification, location, and possibly state and/or status information. The invention also includes a traffic control device information display system that uses the transmitted information.
The traffic control device information display system according to the invention includes a receiver that receives information from a traffic control device transmitter for a traffic control device, a processor that processes the information to determine identification information and location information for the traffic control device, and a display that displays the identification information and the location information to an operator.
In one embodiment, the processor also determines state and/or status information for the traffic control device from the received information. Then, the state and/or status information can also be displayed to the operator.
The traffic control device information display system can be mounted inside a vehicle, for example. In that case, the display can be a heads-up display that projects the identification information and the location information onto the vehicle""s windshield. Alternatively, the display can be a CRT or an LCD display.
By virtue of the foregoing arrangements, vehicle operators can be informed of the identity and location of upcoming traffic control devices. Thus, even if these devices are obscured, the operator will be aware of them. Furthermore, the operator can even be informed of the state and/or status (e.g., red light or green light) of the traffic control devices, even if they are completely obscured.
The display system also can be located in a central office to allow for centralized monitoring of traffic control device identity, location, and possibly state and/or status. This arrangement allows for centralized monitoring of the location of traffic control devices, allowing rapid identification and correction of problems such as knocked-down devices and improperly moved or removed devices. Furthermore, centralized monitoring of an entire traffic control system is facilitated.
One problem with the central office arrangement described above is that small traffic control device transmitters may not have the range to reach to a central office. Thus, the invention also includes a relay and display system for the transmitted information.
The traffic control device information relay and display system according to the invention includes a first receiver that receives information from a transmitter for a traffic control device, a retransmitter that retransmits the information received by the first receiver, and a second receiver the receives the retransmitted information. The relay and display system also includes a processor that processes the retransmitted information to determine identification information and location information for the traffic control device, and a display that displays the identification information and the location information to an operator.
The retransmitter can retransmit the information in a different format than the information was received by the first receiver. Alternatively, the same format can be utilized.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first receiver and retransmitter are located in a vehicle. For example, a specialized roaming vehicle can be utilized. Alternatively, every vehicle with a traffic control device information display system according to the invention can be configure to also be a relay (i.e., with a retransmitter), thereby providing for automatic and extensive coverage of a wide area. In another embodiment, the first receiver and retransmitter can be located in a fixed installation, for example a relay station or tower. Plural such stations or towers can be used to cover an entire area.
In the traffic control device information relay and display system, the processor and the display can be located in a central office so as to allow for centralized monitoring. In this case, the invention can also utilize wireless remote control devices for wireless remote control of traffic control devices from the central office.
This brief summary has been provided so that the nature of the invention may be understood quickly. A more complete understanding of the invention may be obtained by reference to the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof in connection with the attached drawings.